banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Woo Fak Fak
Lord Woo Fak Fak is the boss of Jolly Roger's Lagoon in Banjo-Tooie. He is a giant anglerfish who resides in Davy Jones' locker at the bottom of the ocean. Banjo and Kazooie notice the Jiggy in the light on his angler and take a closer look, but Lord Woo Fak Fak wakes and sees them. Banjo lies and says they came to bring his mail, but Lord Woo Fak Fak assumes they came to steal his Jiggy, drain his home and leave him to shrivel up and die. Kazooie agrees to "something like that", and the giant fish starts the battle. To defeat Lord Woo Fak Fak, the player has to target the boils on the side of his body. Only the flashing boil can be damaged. There are six total, and each takes one hit from an explosive. During this time Lord Woo Fak Fak will attack by firing energy blasts from his angler, and despite that his eyes are closed, the pair will still get hit if they don't move. After each of the boils are shot, he curses Banjo and Kazooie for attacking when his eyes are closed and opens them. To damage him now, the player has to shoot his eyes, which each take three hits. However, this part is more dangerous because since Lord Woo Fak Fak can see now, his shots are more accurate, he starts shooting bubble traps, and the player has to stay in front of him to hit him. If at any point the player runs low on eggs, there's a nest in each corner of the locker, though going down to get them makes it easier to get hit. This can be made easier by having Humba Wumba transform you into a submarine, since the submarine doesn't run out of torpedoes. After the battle he goes belly up and his light goes out but he's not dead as when Banjo gets close to him he says "I fought well". In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, a photo of him appeared in the level Banjoland. Trivia *In something of contrast to the game's E-Rating by the ESRB, blood appears when Lord Woo Fak Fak's boils are hit. *The entire battle against Lord Woo Fak Fak bears resemblance to the battle against Charybdis, also portrayed as an enormous anglerfish, in the 1998 light gun shooter arcade game The Ocean Hunter, developed and published by Sega. *According to King Jingaling, he and Lord Woo Fak Fak often go fishing together, but he is not supposed to tell anyone. *If you shoot Lord Woo Fak Fak (after defeating him) with Grenade Eggs, he will say more interesting quotes. **In one of his quotes, he says that he was once a hero, possibly implying that he could have protected Atlantis. **In one of his quotes, he begs for Banjo and Kazooie to stop shooting, and says he is dead and has no more Jiggies. **In one of his quotes, he claims to know Banjo's and/or Kazooie's father. *Lord Woo Fak Fak should be female, because male anglerfish don't have lights on their heads. *If you go up to Lord Woo Fak Fak's eyes (after defeating him), he will say even more quotes. **In one of his quotes, he reckons he fought quite well. **In one of his quotes, he asks if Banjo and Kazooie know who he is. **In one of his quotes, he says it (being defeated) happens all the time, and he quite likes being upside down. **In one of his quotes, he asks to be left alone, and thinks he needs some quiet time. Quotes * What?! Who dares intrude on Lord Woo Fak Fak while he sleeps in his appallingly cramped locker? * Don't lie to me! You were going to steal my jiggy and drain my home, leaving me to flap pathetically around on the bottom until I shrivelled up and died, weren't you? * Then a watery grave awaits you! * Aieeee! Me precious boils! * Woo! Have you no sympathy hitting a poor blind fish? Time I opened my eyes to see what I'm doing! * Urrrrrr! Please! Not my eyes... * Curses! Things seem to have gone belly up! One hundred years of oceanic tyranny brought to an undignified end... Gallery Image:LordWooFakFak.jpg|"Woo! Have you no sympathy, hitting a poor blind fish? Time I opened my eyes to see what I'm doing!" Names in Other Languages